memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marc Alaimo
Notas: *Nacido el 5 de Mayo de 1942 en Milwaukee, Wisconsin (Estados Unidos). Sus dos hijos nacieron también el mismo día. *Después de adquirir experiencia en la Marquette University Players y la Milwaukee Repertory Theater Company, Marc estaba listo para la escena de Nueva York. En 1973 toma el papel recurrente de Virgil Paris en la novela "Somerset", marcando su debut en televisión. A partir de allí se verá su actuación en virtualmente cada serie policial y de acción de los '70, preferentemente en papeles de tipo malo. Alternará también con algunos esporádicos papeles en cine, quizás el más recordado sea el del Capitán Everett en el film "Total Recall" *Apodado "El Cuello" por sus compañeros de trabajo de DS9, fue su prominente cuello el que inspiró a Michael Westmore cuando realizó el maquillaje de los cardassianos en su persona para el episodio de TNG "The Wounded". Alaimo fue el primer cardassiano visto en una serie de Star Trek. *En la filmación del final de DS9, "What You Leave Behind", en su confrontación final con el Capitán Sisko, Avery Brooks se excedió en su personaje... ¡al punto de que le partió el tabique nasal de un puñetazo! Apariciones en ST: *TNG: **"Lonely Among Us" (108)(1987) - Badar N'D'D' (no acreditado) **"The Neutral Zone" (126)(1988) - Comandante Tebok **"The Wounded" (186)(1991) - Gul Macet **"Time's Arrow, Part I" (226)(1992) - Fredrick La Roque *DS9: **"Emissary" (721)(1993) - Gul Dukat **"Duet" (419)(1993) - Gul Dukat **"The Homecoming" (421)(1993) - Gul Dukat **"Cardassians" (425)(1993) - Gul Dukat **"Necessary Evil" (428)(1993) - Gul Dukat **"The Maquis, Part I" (440)(1994) - Gul Dukat **"The Maquis, Part II" (441)(1994) - Gul Dukat **"Civil Defense" (453)(1994) - Gul Dukat **"Defiant" (455)(1994) - Gul Dukat **"Explorers" (468)(1995) - Gul Dukat **"The Way of the Warrior" (718)(1995) - Gul Dukat **"Indiscretion" (477)(1995) - Gul Dukat **"Return to Grace" (486)(1996) - Gul Dukat **"Apocalypse Rising" (499)(1996) - Gul Dukat **"Things Past" (506)(1996) - Gul Dukat **"In Purgatory's Shadow" (512)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"By Inferno's Light" (513)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"Ties of Blood and Water" (517)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"Call to Arms" (524)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"A Time to Stand" (525)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"Sons and Daughters" (526)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"Behind the Lines" (528)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"Favor the Bold" (529)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"Sacrifice of Angels" (530)(1997) - Gul Dukat **"Waltz" (535)(1998) - Gul Dukat **"Far Beyond the Stars" (538)(1998) - Gul Dukat / Burt Ryan **"Wrongs Darker than Death or Night" (541)(1998) - Gul Dukat **"Tears of the Prophets" (550)(1998) - Gul Dukat **"Covenant" (559)(1998) - Gul Dukat **"Penumbra" (567)(1999) - Gul Dukat **"'Til Death Do Us Part" (568)(1999) - Gul Dukat / Anjohl Tennen **"Strange Bedfellows" (569)(1999) - Gul Dukat / Anjohl Tennen **"The Changing Face of Evil" (570)(1999) - Gul Dukat / Anjohl Tennen **"When It Rains..." (571)(1999) - Gul Dukat / Anjohl Tennen **"What You Leave Behind" (575/576)(1999) - Gul Dukat Otros Trabajos de ST: *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars" (2001) - Gul Dukat Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "Somerset" (1973) - Virgil Paris *Serie "The Six Million Dollars Man" (1974) - Walker *Serie "The Bionic Woman" (1977) - "Hooper" en ep. "African Connection" *Serie "The Incredible Hulk" (1978) - "Ernie" en ep. "Alice in Disco Land" *Serie "Wonder Woman" (1979) - "Pierce" en ep. doble "Phantom of the Roller Coaster" *Serie "The Incredible Hulk" (1979) - "Capt. Holt" en ep. "The Slam" *Serie "The Incredible Hulk" (1980) - "Joe Lo Franco" en ep. "Nine Hours" *Serie "Knight Rider" (1982) - "Bill Gordon" en ep. "Slammin' Sammy's Stunt Show Spectacular" *Film "Tango & Cash" (1989) - Lopez *Serie "Freddy's Nightmares" (1989) - "Woody Burton" en ep. "Bloodlines" *Serie "Quantum Leap" (1990) - "Capt. de Policía Paul Bond" en ep. "Black on White on Fire - August 11, 1965" *Film "Total Recall" (1990) - Everett *Film "Naked Gun 33 1/3" (1994) - Camionero Enlaces Externos * de:Marc Alaimo en:Marc Alaimo fr:Marc Alaimo nl:Marc Alaimo Alaimo, Marc